Existencia
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Tu me mostraste que puedo... sentir.  Yaoi,Mpreg.


Los personajes por supuesto no me pertenecen son creación de Sensei Masashi Kishimoto

**Existencia**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Su mundo parecía perfecto sin depender de nadie, sin acercarse a nadie ,quitando de su camino a los que consideraba estorbos sin inmutarse al matarlos, conoció a muchos shinobis altaneros que al verlo se burlaban de su juventud. Y como disfrutaba las suplicas que le dirigían unos segundo antes de que les aplicara _El ataúd de arena. P_or eso cuando conoció a ese chico de Konoha, que se enfrento a el en las pruebas chuunin… algo en su mundo perfecto se descontrolo, se preguntaba por que ese insecto no había suplicado y no se había rendido ante el gran Sabaku No Gaara, esa furia por que el estúpido sensei del chico le impidió acabar con el. Su furia creció desbordándose hasta que tuvo que dejarla salir; se dirigió al hospital con la intención de terminar con el único que había podido romper su armadura de arena. Llego hasta la habitación de Lee y lo encontró durmiendo tranquilamente; al verlo así tan pacifico algo se removió en su interior _algo_ que no supo identificar, su arena envolvió al pelinegro sin lastimarlo y el seguía preguntándose por que no reaccionaba, si se suponía que el nunca dudaba al asesinar a los estorbos pero algo en el chico de Konoha le impedía matarlo ¿pero que?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de los compañeros de chico, y ese algo que se interponía para que matar al pelinegro, fue lo mismo que lo orillo a dejar un poco develada la historia de su vida, cuando reacciono quiso desquitarse con los que consideraba habían provocado eso, pero de nuevo sus planes fueron interrumpidos y se prometió a si mismo… que la próxima vez seria el ultimo día en las vidas de esos insectos.

000000000000000000000000

La segunda ronda en el examen estaba por empezar y el pelirrojo como buen estratega fue a observar a su rival; el chico se veía fuerte pero no lo suficiente para que representara un peligro, esperaba mas de el ultimo miembro de una clan poderoso como el Uchiha; pero nada fuera de lo común, por lo menos seria un poco divertido matarlo a la hora de atacar Konoha.

000000000000000000000

Como siempre sucedía; dos idiotas se cruzaron en su camino y con ellos desquito su frustración de la noche del hospital, los tipos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de correr y cuando bajaba por las escalera, vio a los chicos de amigos de Lee, y su mente divago hasta el rostro pacifico del pelinegro… descansando en su cama.

El enfrentamiento fue lo que presentía; divertido pero cuando estaba a punto de pelear con más fuerza… ¡el ataque empezó! y sus hermanos lo sacaron de ahí, después de eso todo pasó vertiginosamente y de pronto ya estaba Shukaku y él, peleando contra el rubio y su sapo. El rubio era fuerte, pero sus palabras fueron las que le causaban mas daño, el también era un contenedor y lo entendía; así que cuando Naruto - así era como se llamaba el rubio-, lo venció… pero le dejo una leve esperanza en el corazón… que creía ya no existía.

0000000000000000

El regreso de los tres hermanos y su sensei a la aldea oculta de la arena fue rápido, para Gaara era como un oasis para sus pensamiento y esos llamados _sentimientos; _ que un día desterró de si; ahora sentía que volvían con la figura de Naruto diciéndole que no estaba solo y la figura de Lee que se presentaba con esa sonrisa, que siempre tenia pero dirigida a él.

La oportunidad de volver para aclarar lo que le pasaba; llego con la petición de la Hokage de Konoha de ayuda. Orochimaru se llevaba al Uchiha y ellos fueron mandados como refuerzos para el grupo de búsqueda, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al pelinegro luchando contra un chico de cabello plateado, al parecer Lee ya estaba recuperado de su anterior encuentro. Un sentimiento de protección lo invadió cuando vio al de ojos verdes atacar a Lee , no sabia el por que, pero no quería que resultase herido; por eso le pidió que lo dejara en su manos; qué el se enfrentaría a Kimimaro y una sensación de calidez lo recorrió cuando el pelinegro le dijo que no le guardaba rencor por el pasado, ese chico raro tenia la facultad de sacar a flote lo que Gaara se empeñaba en esconder, la lucha concluyo cuando el sirviente de Orochimaru murió sin dar el ultimo golpe.

Descansando bajo la sombra de los arboles; se dio cuenta que las personas tenían mucho en común, cuando se trataba de alguien importante para ellos, y la conversación de Lee le dio la ultima prueba; por un momento sintió envidia por el sensei del pelinegro; pues este lo admiraba y lo estimaba mucho, con la imagen y las palabras de Naruto en su mente decidió preguntarle a Lee.

-¿Tu crees que algún día podría ser importante para ti?

El ojinegro se quedo asombrado durante unos minutos; observando al chico frente a el, ese chico era según los rumores un asesino, él mismo había comprobado su fuerza, pero viendo debajo de esa apariencia austera; estaban ese niño con pálida piel, ojitos hermosos de color aguamarina; las ojeras alrededor de ellos les daban un toco de misterio, una boquita pequeña y que no hablaba mucho, sus cabellos rojos como el atardecer en el desierto, donde había nacido. Si definitivamente los rumores solo eso eran… rumore, ese pequeño era un ángel al que nadie se había molestado en conocer y por eso con una gran sonrisa contesto.

-Tu ya eres importante para mi Gaara san.

El pelirrojo volteo a verlo y sin medir consecuencias se acerco a Lee sentándose a horcajadas sobre el, enredo sus brazos en el cuellos del pelinegro -que no había borrado la sonrisa de su cara- y ambos guiándose por el instinto unieron sus bocas, el menor dejaba que el otro llevara las riendas, para el fue un triunfo hacer todo lo anterior y se había quedado inmóvil. Lee se dio cuenta y abrazo al pelirrojo de la cintura atrayéndolo sin dejar de besarlo, recorrió con cuidado la espalda de Gaara, pues lo que menos quería era asustar al pequeño y mucho menos… enfadarlo. Este seguía pegado a los labio de Lee, quien delineo sus labios incitándolo a abrirlos; se fundieron en un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado, Gaara algo tímido acaricio a Lee sobre el traje verde; el mayor lo separo y el pelirrojo se tenso bajando la cabeza creyendo que el movimiento era por que su atrevimiento no le agrado a Lee, el pelinegro al ver a su niño así; le tomo el mentón y alzo su carita.

-Mira mi niño, no estoy molesto es solo que mi traje es algo difícil de quitar- el pelirrojo se sonrojo- yo me lo quitare ¿esta bien?

El niño pelirrojo asintió y mientras Lee se desnudaba; el dejo de lado su calabaza y cuando ya se quitaba parte de su traje, una mano morena lo detuvo; giro y vio a Lee como nunca pensó verlo… con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos brillando de lujuria mesclada con amor, el pelirrojo se sintió sonrojar hasta las orejas; pero cuando sintió las manos del mayor desnudándolo y besando cada pedazo de piel que descubría; se rindió a las sensaciones y una lagrima solitaria recorría su mejilla, Lee al verlo se asusto pero el otro lo calmo.

-Es que nunca había sentido este calor que me recorre cuando me tocas y me miras con amor, nadie me trato nunca con cariño.

-Mi niño, de ahora en adelante debes de echar mano de tu paciencia; por que yo no pienso dejar de ser cariñoso contigo y demostrártelo siempre ¡con todo el poder de mi juventud! ¡Yosh!

Gaara se recostó jalando al mayor sobre el, el moreno al ver a su pequeño tan cooperativo siguió su ejemplo y empezó a recorrer esa sedosa piel con la lengua, dejando marquitas en las zonas erógenas del chico del desierto. Delineo y succiono con deleite los rosaditos pezones hasta dejarlos duros; bajó por el vientre de Gaara besando los huesos de la caderas y dejando vistosa marcas en ellos; se inclino mas y recorrió el pene del menor que aun en éxtasis seguía sin ser muy comunicativo; solo soltaba suspiros algo mas fuertes cuando Lee acertaba a algún punto débil, se saco el pene de Gaara de la boca y lo tomo con una mano para masturbarlo; se colocó entre las piernas del menor. Lamiendo los muslos las abrió mas y sin detenerse mordió una de las nalgas del pelirrojo quien se retorcía de placer, el moreno calculando que no aguantaría mucho, comenzó a besar la entradita virgen del menor y cuando lo creyó pertinente metió la lengua dentro; saboreando ese paraíso que pronto seria solo suyo, intercalo uno de sus dedos con la lengua -en el trabajo de lubricación- estando atento a las reacciones de Gaara quien seguía gimiendo sin mostrar signos de molestia, al primer dedo le siguió el segundo y poco tiempo después un tercero , Gaara se levanto recargándose en los codos y jalo a Lee hacia el para besarlo. Mientras los dedos de aquel seguían dilatándolo, Lee le daba besitos en la punta de la nariz, lo que provoco una leve sonrisa en Gaara; pero para el moreno fue la gloria, casi juraría que con solo ese gesto el pelirrojo lo haría correrse y para no pasar vergüenza; con mucho cuidado comenzó a penetrar al pequeño. Sus ojos no se despegaban de su niño buscando señales de dolor, pero Sabaku no Gaara nunca permitiría que le vieran una muestra de debilidad, claro que le dolía no en vano era su primera vez; pero cualquier dolor era soportable, si con eso sentía que su corazón volvía a palpitar por algo mas que sufrimiento, y en ese momento entendió _el_ como las personas curaba a otras… Si, Lee era el bálsamo y cura a su soledad.

Lee embestía lentamente a su niño; pero cuando sintió las uñas del menor enterrarse en su espalda -como una muda petición- de que aumentara la velocidad. Por supuesto que obedeció. Las embestidas eran rápidas y la fricción entre ambos cuerpos era perfecta, el mayor sentía que el orgasmo se avecinaba y tomo el pene de su pareja masturbándolo al mismo ritmo de las estocadas; llegando… al clímax, juntos.

Cayeron rendidos e intentando regular la respiración; por lo menos por parte de Gaara por que Lee estaba tan fresco como si nada, el moreno abrazo a su chico besando sus cabellos rojizos y oyendo su respiración, prometiéndose que nunca permitiría que su niño se sintiera solo jamás.

000000000000000

Desde ese día fueron amantes, sus encuentros eran pocos -y mas por el nombramiento de Kasekage de Gaara-, aun así ambos buscaban el modo de verse, ello creían que su relación era secreta pero los hermano de Gaara y la mayoría de los amigos de Lee ya lo sabían , puesto que cuando el Kasekage visitaba Konoha siempre pedía que Lee fuera su guardaespaldas y a Lee se le veía mas feliz cuando eso sucedía , en Gaara solo se notaba un brillo en su mirada al ver a su moreno, que para el buen observador era muy notorio, por eso cuando los Akatsukis lo raptaron se le aviso al equipo de Lee; después que al de Naruto ya que conociendo a la bestia verde no dudaban que saliera corriendo para rescatarlo; sin importarle nada mas, afortunadamente todo salió bien gracias a la anciana Chiyo, que dio su vida por Gaara.

Después de casi perder a su niño -a las manos del Akatsuki-, Lee no se separo de Gaara hasta que acepto casarse con el y mas sabiendo que Shukaku como despedida -y disculpa- le dio a Gaara el regalo de engendrar vida… en lugar de quitarla.

Con el argumento que se vería muy mal que el Kasekage de la aldea Oculta de la Arena, tuviera ya tres meses de embarazo sin estar casado, Lee convenció a Gaara y la Hokage de Konoha; viendo como esta una oportunidad de hacer mas fuerte e indestructible la alianza entre ambas aldeas… llego a Suna para casarlos -y mas su había sake de por medio, en la celebración-.

00000000000000

Años después. Lee le enseñaba poses extrañas a Eri de siete años; para impresionar a su compañeros en la academia Gennin, Sasuke quien estaba con Lee se mordía los labios aguantando la risa que le daban padre e hijo, con esas poses graciosas, sosteniendo en brazos a Yuki que dormía plácidamente mientras que Gaara y Naruto los observaban sentados; Gaara acunando a la pequeña Hiroko de dos meses para que se durmiera y Naruto dándole el biberón a Fudo gemelo de Yuki de apenas dos semanas de vida. Era esta la primer visita de Lee y Gaara después del nacimiento de los Uchihas, pues las múltiples actividades del pelirrojo le había impedido visitar antes, a su amigo rubio.

-Sabes Naruto ahora se cual es mi propósito de existencia.

-¿Si?

-Si… esta bella familia que tengo y mis amigos; entre ellos el mas querido eres tu, por hacerme ver que los contenedores como nosotros… también tenemos derecho de amar y ser amados... Gracias Naruto.

Fin

Eri: Premio bendito

Yuki: nieve o afortunado

Hiroko: Generosa

Fudo: dios del fuego y la sabiduría


End file.
